Hunters of Men
by MCKCBRN
Summary: CPL Peter Terah as found himself in Beacon Academy. His mission to build bridges between the ancient institution known as The Huntmen and Huntress. And the relatively new professional Army of the Kingdom of Vale. But he not the only one with a hidden agenda at the school.
1. Prolouge Pete 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own RWBY. Obviously

"So no shit there I was. We were on review this was back when Daniels was Chancellor; so the Chancellor is walking down front of the formations stopping to talk to troops with laugh and a handshake. Then he finally reached me." said Staff Sergeant Randolph with the dramatic pause of skilled storyteller.

Though his story was met with disinterest by most of the squad. Having already heard this story on multiple occasions. With the sole exception one young man of 17 years, with black hair almost blue like a Ravens feathers with Corporal rank on his fatigues.

"So he stands there a moment looks me in the eye and shakes my hand then he asked me: So sergeant ready for us old blowhard to be done so you can get home back to your wife?" Staff Sergeant Randolph momentarily stopping to stifle some chuckling.

"So naturally, I had just graduated from the Raiders course few days early. I took a deep breath and shouted that the top of my lungs. "FUCK YA, SIR!"

The young man doubling over with laughter gripping his side's managed with some difficulty to ask "I bet..ha..I bet Master Sergeant wasn't happy about that?"

Staff Sergeant Randolph grin expanded at the mention of their platoon leader.

"Damn skippy, the whole time though the ceremony she was the very soul of military bearing. She didn't even looked my way when I made my little outburst but as soon as we were dismiss. Oh boy! She had me running for damn near three days straight."

"Bulshit! It was like four hours you little bitch." Sergeant First Class Manwell shouted from the back of group not even lifting his eyes from his rilfe he was cleaning. The rest of the Squad perking up at this. For the show was about to begin.

Staff Sergeant Randolph replied with exaggerated injury. "Well I never! Do I interrupt you when you're telling stories? No! Because I cherish our friendship unlike your goofy ass."

At that Sergeant Manwell final look up from his weapon "All I had to do to get you to shut up is stop being your friend? Done."

Staff Sergeant Randolph put hand over his heart "Aw, Frank if you're going to plant a knife in my heart you might as well twist it while it's in there."

Sergeant Manwell stoic expression was final broken with that quid laughing with the rest of the squad. He then reached out in front of him making a circular motion with his wrist.

While Sergeant Randolph with great grabbed his chest and and slid to the ground convulsing.

"Well it seems morales high." a feminine but raspy voice said.

All the men in the siting in the hanger turned to see Master Sergeant Cerberus standing in the doorway. The dog faunus woman stood at 5'6'' with a feminine frame and a the right side of her face one would describe as beautiful.

If it wasn't for the wrinkly burn scars the covered left half her face and neck you would think she was model.

Normally her presence when it cause much of a fuss with the squad. But what perplexed all of them was that she was in her full dress uniform.

Which was only worn on those rare occasions such as balls, promotion boards and a reviewing of the troops. Unless you were a staff weenie of course.

"Terah, your coming with me." She said to the corporal.

After hearing that he immediately got up to his feet and started to move towards her.

"Frank, can you make sure his weapon gets cleaned and back to the armory?" she continued saying her gaze shifting over to Sergeant Manwell.

"Sure thing, Master Sergeant."

"Good, we should be back in an hour, hour and a half at the longest. If we're not back by 1700 make sure the weapons are clean do an AAR and release them before the chow hall closes." Cerberus said turning away from eleven men in the hanger.

Who returning back to cleaning their weapons as she and Terah walk out of the hanger.

Corporal Terah was nervous walked across the tarmac heading over to a jeep. "The Fuck is going on!" He thought to himself.

Cerberus walked briskly to the driver's seat and start it up.

They headed off the runway and onto the main road on post.Terah notice that they were heading not towards company E headquarters but the barracks.

"So I'm not in trouble if I was she would of taken me in front of the Commander immediately, And I can't think of anything I might of done. So Why?." His inner monologue continued.

"I can smell your brain frying try figure out what's going on. Aren't you going to ask?" The Master Sergeant ask.

"It's typically not a good idea for a year and half of military experience to question 25; you would tell me if I need to know."

Upon hearing that Cerberus had a slight smile. Like a teacher who student had figured out the right answer without being prompted.

"Good boy, you might have future in my army." Terah stiffened slightly uncomfortably at her choice of words the anti-discrimination briefings going through his head.

Cerberus after noticing his discomfort rolled her eyes.

"Corporal, it's only bigoted if you say it."

"Oh" Terah replied unsure what to say next so he just watched the Vale landscape.

Which was mostly dominated the Cliffs of Beacon with the Huntsman Academy on top. His mother has always wanted to see the Academy ever since he got stationed to Fort Valiant.

But as often he and the rest of the Third Raiders regiment had been either training or on an operation he just hadn't had time.

"I have to make it up to her" he thought to himself.

By the time he finished his musings they were front of the barracks.

"You have 15 minutes to shower and be back down here in Class A." Cerberus stated in way to convey they had no wiggle room for time.

"Roger!" he said in a tone to show he had no desire to make her repeat herself. He ran up the stairs and into his room. Ripping off his clothes and tossing them on his bed.

The shower was cold but that couldn't be helped he was on the clock. After drying he put on his dress uniform making sure the few ribbons that he had where in the right place and order. He then look in the mirror to double check his work.

And out the door he went. Master Sergeant Cerberus still had the jeep running when he got in. She pulled an illegal turn as they headed towards the direction of post headquarters.

"Alright, Terah your going to notice who is at headquarters by the time we get there. So you're going to be evaluated by... a general for a special assessment." Cerberus said with a note of sympathy in her voice.

The young man was at first stunned then terrified. Master Sergeant Cerberus notice the fear on his face she tried to reassured him

"Corporal, they put their pants on the morning just like you."

The terror accelerating his mental faculties, allowing him to going through every possible reasons for his summons from the sound to the ridiculous.

"Sergeant, do you know anything? Or OPSEC?" He finally said with about as much composer as he could muster.

"Pete, after twenty years in the Army OPSEC is a "guidline" not the rule. Thats not it supposed to be. But what can you do? I know a little, but they're playing this one close to the chest." she was cut off by a truck that was about the T-bone them.

That's what happens typically when you treat stop signs as suggestions.

She swerve hard right avoiding the three ton truck picking up the conversation as if nothing happened at all.

"You'll be a liaison for three years, who or what with. Fuck if I know."

Pete waited a moment before asking.

"Any guesses?"

"No, but if this just some ploy for the damn Spooks to grab you for some bullshit op. I'll fight it tooth-and-nail!"

And with those words Pete's mind claimed. In the next hours a lot of unknowns where coming and some of those would undoubtedly be unpleasant.

It was good to know that someone had his six.

They pulled into the large parking lot of post headquarters. It was a short square building with the words "Warriors Excellence Center" craved over the entrance but other then that no other decorations adore the building.

Making the red flag with five stars the focal point. It's bright color constrainting with the dull utilitarian building.

As he gazed at that flag Corporal Peter Terrah with competition dawning on his face.t The terror he felt before returned with a vengeance. Then that fear went flying pass the event horizon turing first into confusion, finale setting on apathy.

"Really? The Chief of staff?" Pete asked in a monotone.

Master Cerberus shrugged "Just remember who you are and what you stand for…… and don't embarrass the Unit." she said somewhere between a threat and plea.

They went in the building. Security was as it has always been slow. A large MP sergeant directed them to a conference room farther in.

There a Major instructed Pete to wait in chair until called into the room. He was sitting for maybe ten minutes.

"Corporal, they're ready hop too." The Major said poking his head out. And with that Pete stood and headed into the interview that would change is life.

In the quarter of his eye he saw Master Sergeant

"She was doing something with her hands… Is she give me a thumbs up?" he thought to himself a smile creeping upon his face.

But as he crossed the threshold of door a stoic expression formed.

When he walked into the room he noticed a figure immediately to his left but he didn't get a good look. He mental mark it as possible threat.

But he didn't have time to dwell on that for his whole focus was on the man sit at the long table in the middle of room.

The white haired gentlemen in a immaculate Class A uniform that contrasted nicely with brown leather skin.

But his face looked old and tried with that weight of responsibility that if left too long on his shoulders would break him.

He walk directly to just in front of the Chief of Staff of the Armed Services of the Kingdom of Vale. He saluted him crisp and in stern but not loud voice stated

"Corporal Peter C. Terrah reporting as ordered, sir."

The Chief gave him a slow tiered salute, and waved his hand for him to sit down.

"Do you drink tea son?" the Chief asked.

"Yes, sir." Pete answer then sat at attention.

"You need to do that son, we are just going to have us a little chat." The old General said with the patience of one gotten sick ceremony.

"Understood sir, but you are never wrong by showing respect." Pete answered.

The old man smiled at that. "Lupa taught you that didn't she." He offered.

Pete was catch off guard but only for a moment realizing where he had heard that name before.

"Sir, if I beg your pardon you know Master Sergeant Cerberus?" Pete asked his voice with a interest.

The Chief's face lit up making him seem much younger. Pete thought he caught the shadow of the man in his prime.

"Corporal, you have to realize the Army was once less than 10,000 personal. If you could've call us that. All we where was half dozen town and cities militia. Ha." The Chief Had to stop to a moment to regain his composure to continue with a grin of fawn memory.

"Chariably, the word mob would of been good description of us then. Until Dave was final able to get us into something approaching a professional force . Most of us "old hands" know each other. So yes I know Lupa she was maybe three or four years older than you are when I meet her."

Pete was took a back that. He knew objectively that Master Sergeant had to start somewhere. But never picture her as a baby face trooper just out of basic.

She had ever been since he had known her as this steely eye professional badass. Everything he wanted to be. Then he wondered when when he would become a Senior NCO, would his troopers look up to him as he looked up to Master Sergeant?

"No, or at least I hope not!" Pete thought.

"Sorry, I got caught up in some memories from a lifetime ago; So your a micro tell me about what it was like growing up? Do you really carry a longsword long on ops?" The Chief ask all business again.

Pete gave a tight smile at the at mention of his status as member of a micro-civilization. Those little pocket of Humanity and/or Fanus who thought tough terrain or by other means lost contact with the Kingdoms.

Like that Varanasi Empire's colony on Menagerie 250 years ago. Poor bastards didn't know that Varanasi was raised to the ground and the Fanus population enslaved 50 years prior.

It had been more a more rare as time marched on. In the two century their happen only 17 people include his family that been "Discovered". A fact he like to keep to himself, not that was ashamed of his heritage. It just he didn't what to make himself a spectacul.

"Well sir, Vale is really all I know. I was only three or four months old when we left the old country; So besides a language only dead language professors speak, a bunch of old stories and a longsword that really all the connections I have with the old country." Pete answered.

"Interested…" The Chief look away for a moment with a pensive gaze trying to formulate his next words.

"Son, I know you're a good soldier…" His next words had heat of outrage behind them.

"But some in the government question if you don't have mix loyalties." He stop again, giving a glare over Pete's shoulder.

Then his anger deflated as he continue with as much empathy as he could muster.

"The paranoia is warranted for the trust you will be a fording you for this assessment. So let's convince them of that we already know; Do you have conflicting interest?"

He might have been anger. If wasn't for the old man's tone. For a moment a little voice whispered "Oh dare you! I fought for you sons of bitches! And what my reward? Subision! Fuck you all!"

And then it die as quickly as it came up only leaving resolve.

"Sir, Vale is my country, it's people my kin."

Pete lock eyes with the Chief has he said those words. Whatever he saw in Pete's eyes it pleases him for smile returned larger then before.

"Yes exactly! That. Is. Exactly. What. We. Need." The Chief pointing at Pete's chest to enthaice ever word.

"Son, pack your bags we are sending you to Beacon Academy!" The Chief with a predatory grin. Just in time for their tea to arrive.

General "Dunk" McMasters Chief of Staff of Armed Forces of Vale. Brief the kid in a little over 50 minutes. He knew shouldn't think of him that way.

By the Gods he already in two firefighters. But couldn't help himself he had grandsons his age.

They chatted for five minutes after that. Then he dismissed the young man.

"So what do you think Chuck?" The old man said as if speaking to the air.

In room to the right of the General a frame on the wall open to a room with computers, showing the conference room in real time on their screens.

A man in a uniform much the same as the old man's. But he was his late 30's with two stars of a Major General on his shoulders. With the Tankers badge on his chest.

"He'll do fine, out of all our options he was my pick after all." The other officer said smug satisfaction in his voice and posture.

"I think this was a mistake." A woman's voice cut in.

Both men turned towards the door to the right of the door a woman sat who was not their before.

She was in a business suit without a tie with long brown hair pulled back in a bun. Her eyes dark and penetrating cold calculation on her face.

Chuck snorted "Mis Lynch, if wish to rehash your objections to the boy. By all means, but make quick I would like to get home some time this week."

Leaning against the wall dare her to shot back.

"General McMasters, I still think that one of my agents should be sent. And if I may ask what changed your opinion of him?"

Mis Lynch said making a point to ignore Chuck. But there was no rapprochement in her voice for McMaster's digestion. Just a professional curiosity.

"For this assessment Mis Lynch, we are going to need something more than skill for this operation to succeed. And unfortunately that by nature of profession you and your people don't have it in great quantity."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Sincerity, Mis Lynch" the old man answered.


	2. Ruby 1

"Well now what?" Ruby Rose thought to herself. The Sun had set and the street lights of Vale city had started coming to life banishing the shadows as they did.

Rudy couldn't find Yang anywhere. Yang had told their Dad that she was heading to Vale look at housing.

Thinking she might want to live off campus. When she would attend Beacon in the next few weeks. "Which was a big fat lie" she inwardly shouted.

She was looking for her Mom again. This wasn't the first time she had done this. Ever since she was 12, her at least annual searches yielded some little info.

Which Yang kept in a little book. In which she also kept secret from their father like her expeditions. Out of the seven she been on he had only know about two.

Once when they just small fries, and the other two years back when she had gotten in a bar fight halfway to Mistral. But Dad was so busy with his job teaching at Signal Academy, Yang could slip away a day or two without being noticing.

And that was why 5'2'' and 115 lbs. of Ruby Rose, had been walk around the more shady part of Vale city. Not to stop Yang but to help her. Because that what sisters do! As far as Ruby was concerned.

"It had beeeen foreveeer now thought!" she thought to herself. While in fact it had only been two and half hours since her search began.

But if you would make this fact know to her. She would become more disheartened and reply with her head low "You mean it could get worse?!".

"I've earned a break!" she said exasperated to no one in particular. Startling the few people on the street, who gave her a wary glaze and a wide birth. Which had her self conscious of awkwardness again.

"I didn't mean to be weird...hm... I'm just enthusiastic." she thought to herself. And wonder why they didn't see that? Reflecting for the one hundredth time she didn't get people.

She looked down the street for some means to escape from this situation. When she saw a Dust Shop still opened.

She hurry down the street her red hooded cloak and her skirt rippling due to the movement.

When she reach the shop, she press her face into the glass like a child peering at all the goodies inside.

If the fuel for instruments of death could be comparably to candy.

She went inside. "Welcome, Miss feel free to look around but we will be closing in a hour." an Old man said behind the teller.

"Thank you Sir, if you don't me asking why are you open this late? Most Dust Shops close around five." Ruby asked curious.

The man's smile faltered only for a moment but returned quickly.

"With those damn… Pardon me Miss, with those Schnee fanaticized shops it's all I could do to compete anymore."

Ruby nod understanding. Ruby could tell he was the owner, for much younger version of the man was proudly displayed behind the counter. In the picture the younger he was cutting large ribbon that read "Grand Opening".

He not seen much sleep recent days. With dark circles under his eyes.

And how he was a little over eager to she her come into the shop.

Ruby could tell he was in trouble.

Where these moments of insight came from Ruby had no know idea.

Stories of people with silver eyes like her could do that and much more. If they were true or not she didn't know either.

But she did know what she had to do.

She walked up to a shelf with fire crystals grab two or three and walk to the old man.

"How much Sir?"

"Oh, that will be fortify Lien, I know it not as cheap as the Schnee places but its quality stuff Miss."

"I have no doubt about that. Let's make it sixty Lien. I'm a student at Signal I don't have many friends but we burn thought a lot of Dust during training. Would you mind if we shop here?"

The old man blink away tears putting his fist on his on his mouth to stifle a sob.

Once he gain control again he asked in a voice that was quite and low. "What is your name Miss?"

"Ruby Rose, at your service." she said with a smile and a bow.

"Miss Rose, you said you didn't have many friends. Well, you just made one. Names Tom Banner can stay as long as you like."

A warm feeling enveloped Ruby as confirmation that she done the right thing. She paid for the crystals pocketed them, then moved to a magazine rack.

"Nice! This month's Tactical Monthly!" she then grab it and started reading with her headphones in.

That is why not ten minutes later she hadn't notice a group of men walk into the shop.

Tom began his customary greeting, but stop before he finish the first syllable.

Five of the men, wore identical black slacks, shirts and top hats. The only article of color were red ties and Sunglass.

Marking them as members of Junior's crew. A local tuff who would on occasion shake down shopkeepers like him and other petty crimes.

But the man who leaded them was in a white suit, with a leather over jacket and a black blower cap. The man in the bowler cap was walk as if he own the place, while smoking a cigar.

"Fine, take my Lein." Tom said solemnly show he had no intention to struggle.

Blower cap said in friendly reassuring way. "No, friend we aren't here to take your money."

Before add with a voice of command to his compatriots "Grab the Dust."

And with that the men grab crystals, and using special containers to suck up the uncrystallized Dust from the air tie tube system.

It being kept under those precaution for it is Dust's most volatile form.

Tom took a chance glaze to see if Miss Rose had managed to slip out. "Damn it! She still there!" he crushed inwardly.

He started weighing his options: if he tried to signal her subtly he might get notice and she might not see it.

But if that happened then he should just yell, with all these criminals attention on him she might have the best chance of getting away.

He was about to execute his plan when his breath caught in his throat.

One of Juniors boy's was walking right towards Ruby.

He had to act quickly.

"Please Sir, take my money just don't hurt the girl. RUB…" Tom was cut off by punch from the goon closest to him.

Blower cap struck the henchmen across the face with the cane in his other hand.

"What the hell was that for!" The goon said his voice wet due to his blood welling up in his mouth and nose.

"For being unprofessional… Wait what girl!?" Bowler cap said.

Being answered a second later as one of his goons came flying across the room and out the shop window. With a crash.

Ruby was completely oblivious to the little drama taking place behind her.

She was too busy fantasizing over all the new optics and other accessories she put on Crest Rose, the scythe sniper rifle combination she had built herself.

"Stop it! Crest Rose is perfect as she is!" she thought.

"All through Nightstalkers LLC, had developed a scope that did magnified the light. Give you a better sight picture at low light and twilight environments." She countered herself.

She felt a hard tap on her shoulder. She turned around with a man in a ridiculous outfit six inch from her.

"Coming from the girl who runs around in a red cloak." A more sensible side of her chidid.

"Hey! Mom left us that.. besides, it a coat that doubles as a snugges! How can you beat that?!" She challenge herself.

The Man made a jester to make take off her headphones.

Which she did. "Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"Ya, get out of here before something bad happens!" the man snarled.

"Are you trying to rob me?...Oh my gosh you're my first bad guy!" That last part she said with girlish glee.

The man's anger became confusion as he said "Uh..Yes?"

And in a split second Ruby had activated Crest Rorse. Use the air pressured assisted mechanism unfolding of the stock and barrel to launch herself into the air. While planting her foot under his chin. Sending him flying.

Ruby's training taking over. She activated her Aura the physical manifestation of her soul as a shield.

She transferred some of the power which weaken her shield to increase her seed to superhuman levels.

Shooting through the window to create distance between her and the thieves.

She stopped ten yards from shop in the middle of road.

As the bad men came out of the shop she had time evaluated her pursers.

The man she had kicked was out cold, it was possible that he could wake up during the fight. But his combat power should be degraded even if he did manage to stand.

There were five left, four of them were untrained. She could tell from their stances, not the balance practice force of trained individual. But tuff who used their size to intimidate their victims.

No shimmers of active aura's either. But the Bowl cap guy did and moved like he knew how to handle himself.

"Shouldn't little girls like you be in bed!?...Or at least trying to sell me cookies?" he mocked her with lazy confidence.

"Oh ya the witty banter thing, it couldn't be a proper good guy v. bad guy fight without it." She thought but she said.

"And miss this party? No way!" she said. Hoping that he didn't notice, she had stolen that line from a Spruce Willis movie.

"Ha-ha, isn't that from a movie?" he replied.

"Ah, no!….dang it" that last bit she muttered under her breath.

Bowler cap signed loudly, placing his free hand on his face parting his red hair revealing his right eye.

While still looking down he said "Get her!"

When no one moved he look up, then left to right annoyance on his face.

"Pleeease." Blower cap said somewhere between a exacerbated and a snarl.

That got the gang moving. They moved to attack while trying but failing to keep out of each others attack vector.

Ruby planted the blade of Crest Rose to disorient the lead two. The one her left slowed his advance his courage leasing.

The braver man on right pulled out a knife and charged. Ruby grad the last six inch of the stock then leaded back. Causing the barrel and stock to bow. As the knife wilder closed she jumped slightly launch her into air. Keeping her legs ramrod straight into the man's stomach.

He double over the wind knocked out of him.

Ruby after strike while still in the air, slapped the ground sending her up. She pivoted turn 90 degrees to face man on her left.

Forcing Crest Rose to come up rooted from the ground. But instead of stabilizing the weapon she let it continue it's rotating arc smooth transitioning hands.

Ruby then using the momentum swung Crest Rose over her head sending it on a arc to her opponent. Three quarters of the way there she fired the rifle adding to the force and letting her hands slid extending her reach.

A sound like crashed fruit echoed of the buildings walls as strike hit the goon's face.

Ruby notice in the corner of her eye the third man six yards away. He was reaching for something in the small of his back.

As his hand moved back into sight she could see it was. The weapon was an SMG and he was moving to point it right at her.

She again shifted her aura from her shield to her senbelece give her incredible seed.

She closed the distance in a twenty of a second.

Use the the barrel of Crest Rose to smack him right across the rib cage.

Ruby could feel the ribs break though Crest Rose.

The henchmen still managed to get a three round burst off hit nothing. He hit the ground bounced then slid seven feet.

When Ruby lifted her eyes to the last goon he had only move two yards. He had stop his mouth agape blood already coming out of it.

He looked at her then to his downed friends which and only took her a few seconds incapacitate.

He drop the night stick he held. He then turned and ran away.

Ruby attention was turned back to Blower Cap for he was doing a sarcastic slow clap.

He stop clapping he had gotten Ruby's attention, using his cane to point as he spoke.

"Wow! I'm impressed Red. If you ever get bored doing the goody two shoes shtick coming find me I'll give some real work."

He finished his cane point at her. His free arm making a v in a friendly gesture. A lopsided grin on his face.

Ruby's said nothing her anger smoldering with the suggestion.

"Didn't think so."

At that moment a little round disk opened like a lid on the end of his cane and instantly fired the cannon his cane actually was.

Ruby had barely an time to react, she dumped all her aura into her shield.

24mm Fire round struck her center mass. Her aura flared red but held, making visible to even a causally observe.

She was thrown back, her back scraping against the road. It was ten seconds before Ruby orient herself. She then scan for street for Bowler Cap.

She spotted him climbing a fire escape on a building three down from Tom's Shop.

An small airship was hovering on the roof.

Ruby was first relieved, thinking it was the police.

But she didn't see the Vale PD logo on it's side. Civilian airship won't allowed this low and this close to the City.

"Dang it!"

Ruby run to close with him


	3. Yang 1

Yang could feel the music of club, as much if not more than she could hear it. Vibrations slamming her from all directions.

The base shaking the dance floor to the point, she could see the bits of tile roof fall to the dance floor and bar. The patrons didn't even acknowledge when a little white cucks struck them. She also saw a few getting high on some rainbow pills in the lofts above.

The 5''7' blonde would of enjoyed herself at place like this.

Too bad she was here for information. She might of party here while she attend Beacon. Yang preferred the more shady hole in the wall clubs and bars. Sure the nicer places would have better amenities, but they were tame and boring. She preferred the uncertain chaos, and free with no filter.

And Junior Xiong reputation was anything close to being true. She would never be able to come here again without a fight.

Which she won't mind the first couple of times. But that would get annoying after a while. For she had that walked that road before. And ponder on her nickname "The crazy blond bitch"

"Which probably a bad idea, the underworld types did talk to people who trashed their places. That why your going to be nice and not lose your temper." She told herself.

That is why she had loaded bird shot into her shotgun gauntlets. Why she hadn't left here weapons at home? She was been diplomatic not stupid.

She spotted Junior at the bar. She recognized him from Bennie's the information broker photo. He was a tall a handful of inches short of 7 feet. He was in his prime and big, though he had a bit of a pot belly.

She also recognized the identical bimbos down the bar from Junior.

"Miltia and….. Melissa? No what was her name again?" Yang could remember from what Bennie had said about them. The two women made it to there second year of Haven, which promptly ended when their airheadnest got their other two teammate kill.

Which in the world of Huntsman and Huntress made them Persona non Grata.

For mistakes could be forgiven, but neglect and incompetence could not.

For those warriors fought not only their fellow man but monster as well.

And unofficial outcast status, which in all likelihood lead them to work for someone like Junior.

And that is why Yang felt nothing but contempt for them.

Even though she did consider that, the two women had spent almost a decade training to become Huntress when they were exiled.

And truly you don't have many options if you have no work experience. The top attribute on your resume "I kill things real good!"

"You could join the military or become a bodyguard for someone important." Yang thought to herself.

"But many of the old families would rather cut off their own arm. Then let one of their kids join those bands of "peasants and ruffians." After they got kicked out of Haven their family probably disowned them." Yang more empathetic side countered.

As Yang moved towards Junior she could eavesdrop on the conversation he was having on his scroll.

"Vinnie! Vinnie! Claim down. Slow down and explain again what happened. Why is your voice all weird?...Your Nose is broken?! The target was an geezer's place! How did that happen?! " Junior shouted into the scroll.

The electric device looking small in Junior's massive hands.

Yang took a seat at the bar four feet away from Junior. Look ahead not giving any sign that she was listening.

"So after the girl show up Jack and rest of our guys went down. Gods Fucking damn it Torchwick! Did you get way clean?... Alright that's fine we'll just keep you at a safe place until the heat dies down." Junior said final regain his composure.

He then added: "Throw away the scroll after we are done talking. Do you remember the place where Jack went to after the "misunderstanding" head there. Give me a call when you get there. There should be a clean scroll you can use."

Junior end the call tossing the scroll to the bar tip. He then seated his large frame cradled his head in his hands. Rubbing his temples as he did, as if by the act banish the anger and frustration.

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice and a little umbrella." Yang said cheerily to the bartender, who seeing his boss was done with his call. Move back over to him.

Junior let out a sign he then regarded Yang for a moment. "I swear you, under cover types get younger and younger. How can I help you Officer?"

"I'm not a cop. Give me whatever your people are passing out up stairs. And I'll prove it." Yang answer with cool indifference as one ask if you hand the time.

A small smile appeared on Junior. He now knew she wasn't a cop. A life of cons and rising through the ranks of the gang had equip him with the art of reading people. Suckers, Rats and Banger a like.

She was telling the truth. His reason seconded, with the evidence of her statement. Narcs didn't proposition to shot up, sure they would if they felt they had no other choice or break their cover. They were trying to build a case to take your organization. If they did anything to elicit it would harm the credibility as a witness in court.

"What can I do for you Blondie?" Junior asked.

"I know you run guns to the Brainwen tribe. Where is the exchange site?" Yang asked all playfulness gone replace with a severe expression.

"Ha, fuck you! And get the hell out of my...ah!"

Junior was cut as Yang reached across and grab him by his balls.

Yang eyes turned red as fury entered her voice.

"Tell me where the drop site is or I'll rip your fucking balls off!"

For a moment in the club there is nothing but the music for all the party goes had gone silence. But was then broken with the clatter of metallic weapons and firearms being prepared to do violence.

In the periphery of her right eye, Yang could see the bartender with a shotgun level at her head. And in her left eye, a half dozen gang members in a half circle were closing in and wading as to maximize their angles of attack.

"Try it! You'll be dead before I bleed out!" Junior snarled his voice somewhat strained by the pain.

Yang knew two things at some instinctual level. That she was in the presence of a predator, and if she showed any weakens or fear that they would all attack her.

Her Huntress trained made her formidable, not invincible. Sure she could kill 6 out of the 7 in moments. But all it would take one lucky shot and she would leave her father and little sister alone.

Second, Junior had to kill her. She had shamed him in front of his crew. His position would become untenable with this band of jackals. If he allowed her insult to go unpunished, one of his lieutenants would kill him an take over.

"I need to time and space when it starts. If I'm going to make it out of here." Yang thought to herself, but she said aloud was:

"Oh, let's not fight sweetheart." As she let go of his manhood. Smile all the while playing the doxy with here hands behind her back as she back up. Forcing the group to move with her.

Making sure that Junior was between her and the bartender while also have two of gangbangers to the right and left a little behind Junior.

After being satisfied with positioning she add.

"Let's kiss and make up ok."

Junior made something between a smile and snarl make his face more threatening.

"That's will be a start." He said low and heated insinuating at other things her mouth would be doing.

He lend in for a kiss. That is when Yang made her move.

She planned her right foot just behind his left foot their caves hit making the big man to fall to the left.

Yang simultaneously through a jab, using her semblance to channel the kinetic energy she had been storing from last sparring match.

Giving the punch superhuman strength. As she sent Junior flying. His arms and legs smacking into his two men behind him. He sailed twenty feet though the air landing squarely on the bartender.

She turn 180 just in time to stop a goon from landing a over headed bat strike with her gauntlet. Bring her forearm to block it. She fired the gauntlet of her upraised arm. Sending birdshot into gang member next to bat boys face. He drop his pistol covering his face with his hands blood protruding through his fingers.

Not a moment later she aimed her free gauntlet at bat boys back leg and fired causing him to collapse. Letting her arm move with the recoil which pistol whip the man behind her. Who was coming in low with a chain. His jaw making a popping sound as he hit the ground.

Leave only two left standing. One with a submachine gun who had by the time she dispatched his comrades. Had brought it to his shoulder. Yang heard the click of him switching the selector switch from safe to fire.

She went low to tackle his knife wielding comrade to the SMG guys left. Angling herself to use him as cover. Firing both gauntlets after she is closed around the waist of the knife guy. He slashing at her being deflected by her defensive aura.

After getting him to the ground and mounting him. She look up bring her right arm to firing position in case you missed the machine gunner. Using her left arm to keep control of the man under her.

Seen she had hit the machine gunner low on his right leg and is left shoulder. She then moved for side control. Putting her last assailant into a blood choke. He trouble for a few seconds before he passed out.

From start to finish if I had seemed like eternity to Yang. But had only been twenty seconds.

"Oh my gosh! Melanie this Ho is trashing the Club!" A airy voice said as Yang look up.

She saw the two ex-huntress looking down at her disinterest looks be lying the tension in their stances.

"Then let's claw this bitches eyes out Militia." Her clone said.

Yang stood straight up walk forward a few feet.

She shifted her weight to a fight stance.

"Oh! That what's your name was!" Yang shouted across the room. She channel her aura into semblance give her god like strength. Which also cause her hair to glow and her purple eyes to turn crimson red.

Half second later the twins attack.

Both were on Yang in moments. And it was all she could was hold her guard a endure the furies of blow. Militia would slash at Yang with a seven inch claws. Yang defended in a high guard and watch. Learning the pattern of attacks and her speed to counterpunch. But every time she made an attempt towards Militia. Melanie would slash at Yang with her bladed stiletto heels.

Yang would turn to defend from the kick. Just to be hit with a claw on her exposed side. The pattern and speed all changed.

"Just like wolves trying to bring down a moose!" Yang thought to herself. Her shield flashing as another strike landed.

"Your opponent, whether it be a Grimm or human. Is going to try and maneuver you into a situation that plays to their strengths. Don't let them!" The words of her father reciting loudly in her head.

She had made a decision, there was no way she was going to get not hit. And if she kept this up they will slowly ware her aura reserve down. And god like strength wouldn't help you if you can't hit anything.

So she lifted her right foot 6 inches and slammed it into the ground. Causing the concrete to crater six feet wide. Militia and Melanie both lost their footing. As Militia pitch forward Yang hammered a cross right into her ribs. She went airborne crash thought a support beam for the loft and smacking the wall. Her shield flashing then dissipating as she laid motionless on the floor.

With Militia out of the way. Yang finished Melanie in short order. Melanie panic throwing a kick at Yang's head.

Yang caught it, and in the same motion pivoted on her feet holding your feet with both hands. She picked her up and then with motion like cutting firewood. Yang through her down to the floor with savage strength and momentum.

Melanie struck the concrete floor, her shield flash brilliantly for a moment then vanished. The shear force of it left Melanie body mangled. Her leg was bent in a unnatural angle in Yang hands. Melanie's head was covered in blood. Yang was terrified she was dead. The thought that made her go cold.

"This what I'm a.. killer. Take away the moral justification and the ceremony...What's left? A murderer."

Yang look down studying the still girl more closely now. And was relieved when she saw ragged rise's of Melanie's chest.

Yang gentle guided the unconscious girl to the floor. She then turn to walk away head to the entrance of the club. Kick herself not getting the she needed. It was empty and music had stop the only sound the clicking of her boots.

Yang stop dead in her tracks a her breath caught in her throat.

Right in front of the exit 60 feet away was a man in his early twenties. Brown eyes and hair average height and build. He wore the same outfit as the other members of the gang, minus the hat and glass. His face was unremarkable and bland.

Yang would've pay him no mind if it wasn't for the 50 Cal. heavy machine gun lock loaded and currently point centered mass. His fingers on the firing mechanism ready to turn her midsection into red meat splattered on the walls.

Yang knew she was going to die. Even if she dumped all her remaining aura into her shield, it would only stopped the first bullet.

And if by some miracle she survived the 2 the 300 rounds he would get off before she reached him. She would then simply slip into an aura exhaustion comma and die couple days from now.

Yang, thought of her father and especially her sister Ruby. And she was not going to be able to protect her.

"YOU HAD ONE JOB WHEN SUMMER DIED AND YOU FUCK IT UP! YOU WORTHLESS CUNT!" She almost Scream aloud.

The man regard her at second then look past her and smiled.

Yang braced herself for the end.

The young man still smiling move the long barreled weapons away from her. Step out in front of it and little to right clearing a path for her. He the bowed at the waist and gesturing with both hands towards the door.

"Mis Long, if you see yourself out. I have some business to attend to."

And like that he walked straight past Yang. She for part look a back as she walk. In time see the gang member pull a semi-automatic pistol from his jacket, as he made his way to Junior.

The former crime boss still dazed on the counter of the bar.

"See he just more honest about what he is."

A dark with a voice whispering Yang's ears.

She shoved it down. As she finally returning back to the streets of Vale. She could hear sirens Vale police department heading her way.

She moved quickly not going to get involved in a police investigation. That would then facilitate a conversation with her father, about why she was at a place like that…. again.

She was on her motorcycle half a block away when VPD Patrol car pulled up right next to her.

"Yang Xiao Long?" The police officer who got out of the vehicle said.

"Yes, How can I help you office?"

"It's about your sister, you need to come to the station with us."


	4. Roman

The Lactic acid burned in Roman's legs as he climbed the metal latter.

"Isn't this why I got out of the spy game? So I won't have to do this kind of shit anymore. Can't a guy earn a dishonest Lien these day?" Roman thought darkly.

He with no small effort on his part, managed to reach the top rung.

He squinted his eyes to protect them from the particulates blasted, by engines of the aircraft.

He was on the roof and dashing towards his ride. By the time the Boss had landed the bird.

The graceful machine hovered seven inches of the ground. Ready to take off in a instant.

Roman though the side door open he struggle to crawl in. For the moment half of his body was in the door, the Boss sent the aircraft up. Gaining altitude quickly.

Roman stood placing a hand against the wall separating him from the cockpit.

He started to take a deep breath. Only to startled by a high caliber round streaking the roof of the cabin nine inches from his head.

He jerk around to see that girl in the red hood, on the roof of the building he had just left.

Line up her next shot!

Roman though his body down, trying to get as much cover as he could.

Roman cleared his mind like he was trained to. Work situation rational, dispassionately and clinically.

"That round I hit her with should of killed her. She must be a third year student at Beacon base on her skill. The fact she still standing and fighting means she as aura to spare therefore she probably from one of the old house."

He slammed his fist against the floor of the aircraft. Frustration marring his features.

Things always go wrong in the field. This fact was true in Roman's former life as much as his current one. He thought much experience had come to terms with it. But also knew one opposite truth, you could mitigate much of that by good planning and good intelligent.

"But really? One in thousand shops in this town a goody two shoes walks into the one I'm robbing? Well it at least can get any worse…"

Roman thought to himself, as he peak a look at the foe.

In time to see a blond women standing next to Red. Her body language screaming Huntresses. He got to his feet pivoting on the balls 90 degrees to the door to the cockpit.

"We got a Huntress!" Shouted to the Boss.

The young rich brown haired women half turned her head. Revealing a elegant beautiful face. She nodded her expression not angry or fearful just assessing.

She flip the autopilot on. Then she move past Roman to face the threat. Roman split into the pilot seat in the Boss's wake. He took control from autopilot, maintaining the ascent. All she had to do was buy them thirty seconds to escape. All that was left to him was to make sure they didn't crash.

Scarlett light illuminated the cockpit as the Boss engaged the Huntress. She spewed fire upon the foe. Roman didn't wait long wounding on whether the Boss had won. When the airframe stuck violent the YAW going out. The nose move up and down without any input from Roman.

Warning lights flashed alert the hapless pilot that the wire-system oil is leaking catastrophically. Which if left alone would cause the friction to weld the wire to the airframe. Thus losing any input from stick facilitating a spectacular crash.

The damage control had already took proactive measures to prevent this by force a reserves oil into wires cylinders. Not fix the leak but to prolong the flight so that the pilot could make an emergency landing.

Roman estimating they maybe had 6 minutes flight time. They will be cutting it close but that would be enough for them to make it to their air field. As long as something else didn't go wrong.

Roman managed to stabilize their altitude. The stick fighting him the whole way. He was looking from his 11 to his 3 o'clock scanning if some random VPD or Army Air Corp flight had notice the fight. If that happened Rome will have to become creative. With a his bird flying like a dead fish, he won't be able to out maneuver them.

For a moment the night sky was as bright as noon day. Multi-colored speckles doted Roman's version immediately after the light rescinded. It took him a minute and half for his vision to finally cleared. Thankful some damn fowls hadn't flown into the engine while his vision was obstructed.

Roman was certain they were clear. Which was only confirm by the Boss taking the copilot seat.

She was panting heavily, sweat making her fair skin glisten in the moon light. Her bang stuck to her temples and chicks framing her face. Her bright yellows eyes notice the warring lights so she asked.

"Can we make it?"

"Ya, barely. Who was the Huntress?"

"Still trying to evaluate the Mr. Torchwick ? I told you if you will have to kill me, wait till I'm asleep place that canon you call a cane against my temple and pull the trigger." The Boss said with a impish smile.

She then paused a moment. She then turned to him with an earnest expression.

"Roman, your one of mine I'd sooner hurt my self then you.'' She then went silent waiting for his response to her unasked question.

"Maybe, but it doesn't help your case when you avoid answering questions." Roman half turned towards her a one eye brow raised. Then return to his original position.

With a chagrin smile she said. "Glynda Goodwitch."

Roman blotted straight up in the pilots seat. Duchess Glynda Goodwitch Peer of the Realm, one of the most personally dangerous individual in the kingdom of Vale. From what he could remember, her grandfather fell in love with a another man's wife. He challenged the poor man to a dual, kill him. And married object of his affections in a week. Unremarkable event if he hadn't of threat a challenge to the King if he didn't recognize the married. Which he agreed. Which spoke volumes to the shear power of the aura of that blood line.

And she held her own! A twenty year old girl!

They set in ambience of motor sound and air flow.

"These is Tower X-Ray…Cinder are you there? Over."

A female voice came garbled over the radio.

Irritation flash as Roman reach for the radio to shot a anger response at the girl. To rebuke her lapses in radio discipline. Before he could The Boss stop him.

"Emerald doesn't respond well to stern correction especially from men. I'll talk to her later."

Roman nodded. The Boss grabbed the hand mic.

"Tower X-Ray, these is Gambler Tango we are requesting landing. Break, remember call signs Over. "

"Roger, Gambler Tango you are clear for landing Over."

As Roman made his approach he thought about the Boss and her plans. Some unsacred optimistic part of him wanted to believe her. She was sincere but, if something too good true it is.

As the landing trier hit the ground a thought cross his mind.

"Maybe I'm just a Sucker. At least I'm getting paid."


	5. Ruby 2

Ruby sat in the interrogation room board out if her mind. She played with her hands for five minutes. After that amusement end she played tick-tack-toe with the dust particles on the table in front of her. After the O's trounced the X's four to two games. Ruby preferred the O's over the X's she knew it was silly. But in the cartoons she watch on Saturday morning X's over the eyes meant the character was dead. She didn't think it was fair.

"If the heroes did their best shouldn't everyone live? Even the bad guy? In real life hero loss people all the time. But if you're making cartoon where you're in control of everything why won't you let the heroes win?" Ruby thought but was cut off from her reflection, by the Huntress who had help her on the roof. Professor Goodwitch walk into the room holding a tome, the large brother of a scroll.

Ruby glance at the reflection on the book size screen from the smooth surface other one way mirror. It was surprised to see her name and face on it. And what looked like to be her grades from the last semester.

"Was that my transcript?" Ruby thought.

"Miss Rose, do you have any idea of trouble you could be in?" Professor Goodwitch said in not quite yelling but stern and loud tone.

"Could be in…Implying I could get out of it? Mr. Banner?!" Ruby eyes wide as she remember the shopkeeper.

"Is Mr. Banner ok?!" Ruby said with force. Professor Goodwitch was first surprised Ruby spoke. The tall women was then confused at the words, then recognition came mid thought.

"The shopkeeper? Oh… he got a concussion with a broken rib when he fell." She then added see the tension in Ruby "He expected to make a full recovery, they just want to watch him for a few days… The old just don't bounce back as quick as they use too." She finish.

Ruby could tell something about Professor Goodwitch. The Huntress was anger at what happened to Mr. Banner. Not the explosive curses or vows of vengeance. No, it was a cold kind of anger not as visible or obvious as it's more passionate cousin. But there nonetheless. And Ruby love the woman for it.

"You know you could've got him and yourself killed"… Ruby was about to defend her actions. But Professor Goodwitch interjected. "Despite that you acted, apprehending six criminals. Even trained huntsman wouldn't always do that. If were up to me you get a medal a slap on the wrist."

Punctuate her words with a crack of her wand hitting the table.

"Who is going to decide that is going to talk to you next." Professor Goodwitch said. Before she turn away thought the door she paused. And if Ruby didn't now anybody she wouldn't of sworn the Huntress mouthed the words "Good Luck".

Ruby didn't wait long, for a silver hair man joined her. He was in his late forties and bookish. With a plate in his left hand and a coffee mug in his right. A odd cane in the crock of his arm.

The smell of cookies filled her nose. The man took the seat across from her, setting the plate down on the table between them.

"By all means, eat." The man said speaking in a silky voice. Ruby didn't so much as eat the cookies. She inhaled them.

The man shipping from his mug waiting. Seeing she was done and had her attention he spoke.

"You have silver eyes." Ruby cringed at the words, the years of the barrage of questions. Mix's with the unreasonable expectations.

"Professor Ozpin, if I get any kind of special abilities from these bad boys. You'll be the first to know."

"Oh good you know who I am. Good, that saves time. Don't lose hope, sometimes talent need the right circumstances to manifest themselves."

"Like me for instance, I could have the genetics for a master piano player. Circumstances, oh ever turn my path in a different direction. Don't count your eyes out yet."

Professor Ozpin, grab the plate as he spoke settling it aside. Took another sip from his mug and continued.

"So miss Rose, what do you know about me?"

A assortment of facts flew before Ruby's eyes. He was the headmaster of Beacon Academy the foremost school for huntress and huntsman in the world. She also dimly remembered that he along with the Speaker of the Peers had a permanent seat on the council that govern Vale. That was politics, and it board Ruby to tears.

"You're in charge of weather or not get into the school I want." She said shyly.

"So, you want to come to my school? What if you got in sooner than you though

t miss Rose?"

"Are you offering me a slot… un Sir?" Ruby was flabbergasted.

"And they say young people can't pay attention. I always kept one to two slots open pre school year, for those I find deserving." Professor paused then, to emphasize his next word the mirth gone from countenance.

"Before you answer consider this, the Grim have become a manageable threat. Most of the time militaries of the world handle the large infestations. To be sure you will find work surveying land and clearing it of Grim for the new settlements. But, that might last 15 years at most. And that if Vale doesn't go the Atlas route before then. And I don't think Army green is your color."

Professor Ozpin stop again, wanting the weight of his words to settle in.

Ruby didn't something she didn't do often. She sat and thought before speaking.

"Professor, if you'll let me I still would like to attend Beacon."

"Done. Your accept package should arrive two days from now if isn't call admissive office. I'll speak with your former headmaster about you tomorrow."

He stood then gathering his mug and the empty plate.

"A bolo has been set out for your sister. When the police find her she can pick you up. From what I understand the police don't anything else from you. See in two and a half weeks Miss Rose."

Professor Ozpin was about to walk out the door when blurted out.

"Oh, Professor! Do you know which hospital Mr. Banner is at?"

Professor Ozpin stood for a there uncomprehending. Then snapped his fingers with recognition.

"Oh yes. The shop…um… individual. Yes?"

"That's the one."

"Believe it's the one on Kings Way. But you'd have to confirm that with an officer because I'm not certain."

"Thank you! Professor Ozpin!"

"Your quite welcome Miss Rose." As Professor Ozpin turned and walked out the door. Get a confused look on his face. As if why would anyone asking such irrelevant question.

"Ruby Laura Rose! By the Gods in the firmament! What were youthinking?! Forget that you weren't!"

Ruby blanched with a child's fear of the angry outburst of a parental figurer. Yang was the closest thing she had to a mother. Her half-sister was furious she could tell by the crimson eyes that where peering at her. But unlike most nights she stood she stood her ground.

"I did what was right Yang! You can yell at me all you want. But that won't change, and I'd do it again in a heart beat."

The people in front of the Police station walk away from quickly about their business. As if they're ever presence would draw cross fire from the exchange of the two young women.

Yang angered spiked for a moment her hair turning illuminous. But she realized what she was doing took a deep breath and calm herself. Chagrin on her face she then hugged her.

"So did you found anything new about Raven?' Ruby ask.

Yang tensed at the words. She pulled away from the hug but still holding her.

"Oh did you?... never mind. No, and made a fool of myself doing it."

Yang look away from Ruby then. With a haunted look that the plucky girl didn't like seeing in people. Especially her sister, so instead of trying to deal with the problem she change the subject instead.

"Well there's always next time. I got into Beacon by the way."

"Wait?! How?" Yang said startled.

"So um… Glynda Goodwitch was watching me, being all cool and like what she saw." Ruby finished with a girlish squeal.

Yang smiled matching her younger sister intensity.

"We got to celebrate! My treat!" Yang declared the fight forgot.

Ruby and Yang mounted the Yang's street bike all grins. As they're about to go Ruby added.

"Let's not make it to late. I have friend in the hospital I'd like to see in the morning."


End file.
